simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims 3: Studenckie życie
left|60px dziewiąty, oficjalny dodatek do gry The Sims 3. Wydany na świecie został 5 marca 2013 roku, a w Polsce 7 marca 2013 roku. Został on zapowiedziany na czacie na żywo z Maxis 8 stycznia 2013 roku. Opis 175px|leftCzy Twoi Simowie są gotowi na najlepszy czas w swoim życiu? Studia otwierają nowe możliwości! Poczynając od kontaktów towarzyskich, do rozwoju kariery. Simowie znajdą nowe sposoby uczenia się: zajęcia w pracowniach czy też korzystanie z obiektów związanych z kierunkiem studiów! A studia to nie tylko zakuwanie z książek. Dołącz do protestu, flirtuj przy ognisku – jest cała masa rzeczy, które można robić w Klubie Studenckim. Dzięki nowym miejscom, takim jak tor kręglarski i SimBurger oraz nowym aktywnościom, jak sok-pong i malowanie sprejem pięknych murali, dla Simów to z pewnością będzie najlepszy czas w życiu! Główne cechy Osiągnij akademicką doskonałość Nauka jeszcze nigdy nie była ciekawsza dzięki nowym obiektom powiązanym z kierunkami studiów. Możesz nadawać audycje z własnego radia jako student komunikacji albo złożyć swój szkielet jako student biologii. Twoi Simowie mogą także uczyć się poza pracownią na ćwiczeniach, wykładach w Klubie Studenckim oraz dołączając do zajęć grupowych. Kierunki dostępne dzięki dodatkowi: * Biznes * Sztuki piękne * Komunikacja * Wych. Fizyczne * Nauka i medycyna * Technologia Przygotuj się na imprezę Podręczniki i grupy wspólnej nauki są ważną częścią studiowania, ale czasami Simowie muszą po prostu poimprezować! Od urządzania ognisk nad jeziorem, po stand-upy na beczce po soku podczas imprezy w akademiku – na studiach jest mnóstwo sposobów, by świetnie spędzić czas. Twórz powiązania i sieci Na kampusie są trzy grupy społeczne – kujony, buntownicy oraz ważniaki. Kontaktowanie się z członkami każdej z tych grup zapewnia specyficzne korzyści, od odblokowania wymarzonej pracy, po zdobycie dodatkowej cechy. Liczą się działania Podobnie jak w prawdziwym życiu, decyzje, jakie Twoi Simowie będą podejmowali w czasie studiów, nawiązane kontakty oraz grupy społeczne wpływają na siebie nawzajem w złożony sposób. Czerp korzyści także po studiach Możesz łatwiej dotrzeć na szczyt swojej kariery, dzięki szybszym awansom i wyższej pozycji początkowej. Zapewnią to dobre oceny na uniwersytecie. Jeśli Twój Sim stanie się legendą w swojej grupie społecznej, może nawet zdobyć wymarzoną pracę jako rzeczoznawca sztuki, agent sportowy lub projektant gier wideo! Zwiedzaj kampus i miasto Od gry na torze do kręgli, przez flirtowanie z baristą w kawiarni „Prażone Ziarna”, po przeglądanie komiksów w „Komiksach Krzyśka” - na zwiedzenie czeka całe miasto i kampus pełne nowych miejsc. Edycja Limitowana Złóż zamówienie w przedsprzedaży na grę The Sims™ 3 Studenckie Życie Edycja Limitowana, aby otrzymać posąg Parteusza Maximusa, który umożliwi Twojemu Simowi urządzanie najlepszych imprez w historii. Od szalonych imprez w togach, przez tajemniczą maskaradę, po elegancki bal – dzięki posągowi Parteusza Maximusa goście imprezy Twojego Sima dostaną premię do nastroju, a ich przebranie zmieni się zgodnie z wybranym przez Ciebie motywem przyjęcia! *Nowe ubrania i dodatki: Wybieraj unikatowe stroje. Togi, wieńce laurowe i maski na maskaradę pomogą Twoim Simom należycie się przebrać. *Ustal klimat i motyw: Popraw nastroje gości Twojego Sima na przyjęciu i wybierz motyw przyjęcia: w togach, maskaradę, w stylu formalnym, w kostiumach kąpielowych lub w pidżamach. *Zainstaluj Ikonę Kampusu: Posąg Parteusza Maximusa jest nie tylko funkcjonalny, ale i ozdobny! Nowości Nowe rodzaje śmierci * Śmierć od nagłego uderzenia * Śmierć od zrzędzenia Nowe cechy osobowości *Niezręczny towarzysko *Awangarda *Nieodparty Nowe pragnienia życiowe *Mistrz absolwentów *Poważanie na ulicy *Artysta-blogger *Doskonały student *Specjalista naukowy *Osiągnąć maksymalne wpływy we wszystkich grupach społecznych Nowe umiejętności *Sztuka uliczna *Nauka *Sieci społeczne Nowe kariery *Rzeczoznawca sztuki - wymagane maksymalne wpływy u Buntowników. *Agent sportowy - wymagane maksymalne wpływy u Ważniaków. *Projektant gier komputerowych - wymagane maksymalne wpływy u Kujonów. Galeria Filmy Plik:The Sims 3 Studenckie życie - zwiastun dodatku Plik:The Sims 3 Studenckie życie - dziennik producenta Plik:The Sims 3 Studenckie życie - wideo premierowe Grafiki Promocyjne zdjęcia Ts3ul1.jpg Ts3ul2.jpg Ts3ul3.jpg Ts3ul4.jpg Ts3ul5.jpg Ts3ul6.jpg Ts3ul7.jpg ts3ul8.jpg ts3ul9.jpg ts3ul10.jpg ts3ul11.jpg ts3ul12.jpg ts3ul13.jpg ts3ul20.png ts3ul21.jpg ts3ul22.jpg ts3ul23.jpg ts3ul24.jpg ts3ul25.jpg 230748_10151250257798152_1880995034_n.jpg 424082_10151250258303152_644094406_n.jpg 431256_10151250257038152_877200798_n.jpg 314749_10151273184663152_512823354_n.jpg 379221_10151273184423152_1118745550_n.jpg 533838_10151273184573152_1510046075_n.jpg Dwm-2013-01-08-20-05-01-20.png Bez tytułu.pngd.png Bez tytułu.png|Simorośl Ff.png|Ekran ładowania gry |-| Rendery ts3ul14.jpg ts3ul15.jpg ts3ul16.jpg ts3ul17.jpg ts3ul18.jpg ts3ul19.jpg ts3ulartwork.jpg en:The Sims 3: University Life Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Studenckie Życie